


Slime Pit

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Undertale
Genre: Gen, They're cute, might continue, skeletons being slimes at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: You're on a trip with your Monster Anthropology class when you do a clumsy.Adorableness ensues.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 95





	Slime Pit

One wrong step in the ancient ruins and “WHOOP!” you couldn’t help the noise as you slipped through a hole in the vines and fell.

Down and then SPLAT into a thick layer of slime.

“Ew….” You groaned, the ground under you hard despite the cushion of wet goop, so now your back hurts and you’re dazed.

The daylight streams from the hole high above, too high to reach or jump, or climb the smooth, rounded walls of your cavern here. The walls are covered in the same slime that’s under you, presumably, except it’s in a multitude of colors.

A curious purring sound reaches you, and as you sit up gingerly, you look toward it.

Scattered around the edges of the room are skeletons. Humanoid, yes, but after the initial shock and fear you realize they aren’t actually human. The sockets have lights in them, the bone of the faces moving into expressions of caution, excitement, and intrigue.

There’s also the fact that their spines disappear into a pile of colorful, slightly glowing gloop. Each of the skele-slimes are different colors, and you realize that they’re the ones responsible for the stuff on the ground and walls. Seems even they can’t get up out of this hole.

A sky blue gel slides toward you, somewhat using his hands to slip along faster, but he smiles and makes the purring noise again. Sounds happy, and questioning.

“Uh….hi?” You’re scared, yes, since nobody had ever reported monsters still living in the old structure before, but things could be missed and you wouldn’t blame them for not going down the slime hole.

Hearing your words, the skeleton’s socket lights turn to star shapes and they purr deeply before lunging forward. You gasp, bracing yourself…..only to be hugged and nuzzled.

“So we’re….not mad about me falling in here?” you ask, and get more nuzzles and purrs. “You’re cool with me being here?” Hesitantly, you pat the skeleton on the spine, all of him padded by a small layer of the glowy goop. He sighs and hums, but doesn’t let go.

This one must be the scout or something because a few of the others are getting closer, too. A red one and a darker, more indigo blue one glide over into the ring of light around you.

The indigo makes a questioning noise and gently pats your shoulder. “Uh…hi to you, too. Is this one normally this snuggly?”

The red one actually laughs, and the patter nods with a bigger smile than before. “Oh good, you understand me. I was afraid this was a nature show instead of a meet and greet.”

Your buddy lets go of you finally, save for your hand, and begins to babble things. However, it’s in no language you understand, and you frown in confusion, “Can you guys not speak English?”

Red guy shakes his head and shrugs, while Indigo sighs, echoing the negative head shake.

“Oh, that’s….that’s okay, I’m glad you can understand me, though,” and you were! Goodness it was so much better to be lost and around people who could talk to you than lost and alone.

Sky blue tugs you away from the light and you slip, ending up falling over and now your front is bruised from the hard floor, too. “ow.”

Well, this gets the cuddly one giving a high pitched whimper and very carefully helping you up, actually carrying you over to a little carved out nook in the wall, where he sets you in his ‘lap’ so to speak and begins to fret over you.

Indigo and Red look up at where you came in, babble something to each other, then come toward you again.

Red grins and waggles his eyebrows, and you just snort. “What was that for? If you made a joke I can’t understand it.” He purrs, a lot deeper than Sky did, and folds himself onto Sky’s side, making sure he’s as up close to you as Sky is.

“Eh?” you blush as Red and Sky both are gently checking the scrapes on your face, the bruises on your arms and ankles, taking off your shoes and socks and-

“Guys, can I leave my clothes on?” You don’t want them going any further than footwear, no matter how harmless they seemed.

Sky giggled and purred, while Red grumbled, and Indigo smooshed himself onto Sky’s other side and closed you in. Indigo began an exam too, but….they’re being very gentle, all three of them, and Sky is finger combing your hair.

Their slime is warm, at least while it’s attached to them, and their bare bones are slightly textured, like those little velvety bears your mom would put in your gifts sometimes. They also smell nice, kind of like a dry version of the smell of milk. You know there’s a calcium joke in there somewhere, but you’re sore and tired from wandering the ruins and getting lost from your monster anthropology class.

An annoyed huff sounds, and your focus changes from the three around you to the rest of the room. There are more of the skele-slimes slipping out of the walls, the colorful splats you saw earlier apparently just the residents closing off their home hole.

A magenta fellow with a scar across his socket is nearest your little pile of squishy softness, and he looks a little cross.

“Hi. Did…we disturb you?” you aren’t sure exactly what’s going on here, but then again, you don’t know if you could do anything if you did.

Magenta hisses a bit and seems to be giving you a lecture in whatever language they’re speaking, and Indigo manages to interrupt with a very short sentence that makes Magenta shut his trap and look at you in surprise.

“I dunno what he said, but I just want you to know I fell in here by mistake and got lost from my school group. I was trying to study the ruins up there,” you point, and all four of the slimes near you look up toward the hole as a few more come forward.

Soon enough, you are getting (gently) handed around between slimes, Magenta examining your hands and face deeply before handing you off to a Purple, who is then in a hug war with Sky over you. A very murky plum colored slime is near the back of the room, and he stares at you with one bright red light in his socket, the other dark. You don’t know what he’s doing, but he won’t come closer.

Two black slimes are in the back, one with colored bones (red, yellow, and black) and one pure black and smiling menacingly.

A smaller yellow slime joins the hug war, and a rainbow one swirls around, chattering excitedly. A pink one pulls you softly from the hug war and moves you away, giving you some space afterward and speaking in a low voice to the others.

You’re surrounded by skeleton slimes.

So you decide to take notes. The skeletons’ skulls are all solid, one smooth piece of ‘bone’ that have some kind of shifting ‘lid’ over the sockets, letting them blink. Their lights act as pupils, following where they’re looking and sometimes changing shape with their emotions. They also seem to have different fingers sometimes, some pointed and clawed, others smooth and round, with the same variations in their teeth. Indigo rarely opens his mouth when speaking, but the rest talk normally. Plum doesn’t talk, and he seems to have been injured at some point, a huge chunk out of his skull that makes your tailbone ache with sympathy pain at the idea.

The slimes seem to be talking about what to do with you, and finally Red leaves through a hole in the wall that his skull just barely fits. There’s no way you’d be able to leave that way.

After that, you are piled on again, only this time by Yellow, Purple, Sky, and Pink. Sky seems happy to just hold you at this point, but the other three are doing the exams again, separating your fingers, feeling the bones under your skin, seeming fascinated by the movement of your muscles as they flex your arm back and forth. Pink is behind you, acting as pillow and amusing himself with braiding your hair, or at least trying to.

The smooth surface of their slime was different than anything you really could compare it to, but close enough to skin to be undistressing. And you just felt good, when they were holding you, listening to their voices talking and seeing their happy faces. You could relax here, maybe, while your class probably looked for you. And Red had left, hadn’t he? So maybe he went to get help. You got a boy feeling from these slimes, something about the way they made expressions.

A vague thought that this might be the slimes using their magic on you to make you relax went through, but even if that was so, monsters were a peaceful people and you couldn’t really think ill of Sky and Yellow, and they were the ones holding you right now mostly. They were just too cute, too happy and curious for you to be worried.

Thus, you fell asleep to their strange language.


End file.
